Coordinated multipoint (CoMP) systems have been developed in order to improve various operational parameters in wireless networks. CoMP systems utilize one or more coordinating nodes that cooperate with a serving node to improve communications with user equipment. Channel quality indicators for a CoMP system are defined as per-point (e.g., per channel state information (CSI)—reference signal (RS)—resource) CQI feedback assuming interference outside of the CoMP measurement set. Interference estimation may be a challenge in these systems. For example, nodes of a CoMP measurement set may be different with respect to different UEs. Therefore, it may be difficult to estimate the interference on a physical downlink shared channel (PDSCH) outside of a particular CoMP measurement set.